Someone Like You
by SierraRachelle
Summary: Mercedes has been lonely. Even if she has her loyal boyfriend, Shane, she still feels alone. What happens when a familiar blond comes back into her life? Hold On To Sixteen Spoilers. Samcedes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well with the grand news that Chord Overstreet will be back, I've decided to write a WHOLE NEW Samcedes fic! YAY! Okay, you may not be excited about this, but I am. So here is my new story and I hope you like it! Also, check out my House story if you want! One last thing, this does have spoilers for the episode, "Hold on to Sixteen".

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Glee. That way I could write all the stories and make everything better. Sam and Mercedes would be back together in the blink of an eye if I was a writer. Okay, rant over. I don't own anything.

Mercedes Jones entered the school hand in hand with her boyfriend, Shane. He was talking about Call of Duty and Mercedes wasn't listening. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something big was going to happen today. She stopped Shane in the middle of the hallway.

"Baby, do you feel weird today?" She asked as she looked up at him. Shane gave her a weird look and began to think.

"Well, I did eat my mama's sweet potato casserole last night…that seemed a little funky." He said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Mercedes's shoulder. She shook her head with annoyance.

"Not like that. I mean, like something weird is going to happen today." She said as she began thinking more.

"Sugar, are you okay?" Shane asked his girlfriend as he saw the thoughtful look on her face. She looked up at him and shook her head again, erasing her thoughts. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's nothing, baby. I'll see you in class." She said with a wave as she walked down the hallway.

Mercedes began to hear whispering and felt the stares on her. _What the hell is going on with everyone?_ Mercedes asked herself. Tina and Mike were whispering to each other and giving looks to her. The looks didn't seem rude or anything. They just seemed happy and sad at the same time. When Kurt and Blaine gave her that look, that's when she almost had enough.

"Why is everyone giving me that look?" She asked Kurt as she stopped at his locker. He was talking with Blaine and looked shocked when he saw Mercedes.

"What look?" Kurt asked as he put the final touches on his hair.

"The sad looks everyone is giving me! Don't you see it? Even you gave me the look." Mercedes said as she leaned against the locker beside Kurt.

"Mercedes…there's something I have to tell you." Kurt started as he clasped Blaine's hand in his own.

"Well, what is it?" Mercedes asked after there was a long pause. Kurt looked at Blaine for reassurance.

"Sam's back at Mckinnely." Kurt said. He stared at Mercedes as her face turned to shock, to sadness and then to utter excitement.

"Where is he? Have you seen him? Oh, do I look okay? Kurt!" Mercedes said as she began running her hands through her straightened hair and tugging at her shirt over her skinny jeans. Mercedes began to look all around her to see if she could spot him.

"Diva, calm down. He left go get lunch with his parents. He'll be back after school when we have practice. You can see him then. What about Shane?" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine again.

"What about Shane?" Mercedes asked absentmindedly Kurt gave her a sad look.

"Oh. _Shane._ My boyfriend…" Mercedes said as she began to feel the disappointment run over her.

"Hey Blaine, can you give Mercedes and I some alone time? I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Kurt asked as he let go of Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded his head and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Kurt took Mercedes to one of the benches in the hallway so they could sit and have a chat before school started.

"Mercedes…you still love him, don't you?" Kurt asked gently.

"Kurt, I don't know. This summer was just _so_ amazing. He was a gentleman, he made me laugh, he didn't talk only about football and Call of Duty. He was perfect. Sometimes I think that Shane is just a distraction, but then I think about the time he helped me during my audition for the musical. He was really there for me. I know that if Sam was here he would have supported me just as well as Shane had, but things were different with Sam. He made me feel like I could never grow old. I felt like a little kid learning about Neverland for the first time."

Mercedes had the look of love in her eyes and a happy smile on her face. Everyone knew she was happiest with Sam. Even though Kurt would never admit it, he kind of hated her with Shane. He was never right for her like Sam was. Kurt put his arm around her and gave her a hug.

"Mercedes, I know you'll figure out who you want to be with. You just need to give yourself time with the both of them." Kurt said with his hand rubbing Mercedes's back.

"Thanks, Kurt. You always know the right thing to say." She said as she gave him a hug. He gave her a tight squeeze back. They began to walk in to the choir room together to talk with their other friends. Mercedes walked through the door and her eyes landed on a blond with green eyes.

Mercedes could barely contain herself. She saw Sam with his guitar strapped to his shoulder standing across the room talking to Finn. She gasped and began running towards him. He quickly pushed the guitar to his back and grabbed Mercedes as she ran into his arms. They stood there in their embrace for a long time, not saying anything. Mercedes took in his smell, his soft skin on his neck, the way his arms felt around her…everything was perfect again.

Finally, Sam let go of her and took her hands and held her out in arms length.

"Let me look at you!" He said with a smile. She gave him a big smile and turned around for him.

"You still look beautiful." He said in awe. Mercedes blushed and gave him another hug.

"Sam, I missed you so much!" She said into his shoulder. He ran his hands over her back.

"I missed you too, 'Cedes." He said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Now, Wheezy, you're not the only girl who's missed Sam around here." Santana said as Mercedes let go of Sam.

Mercedes and Sam let out a nervous giggle because they knew they had been hugging each other for too long. Mercedes just had this overwhelming feeling to not let him go. When she saw his smile, it was like the world made sense again. She had always loved his smile.

"Sorry, emotions running wild I guess." Sam said with a cute smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mercedes said with a blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Oh my gosh, guys! Thank you oh so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts all in one day! You all are truly amazing. Did all of you see the episode last night? AMAZING. Lots of Samcedes moments, and I hope there's more to come!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Glee. It's so devastating.

Mercedes could hardly sleep. All she could think about was Sam. She thought about his smile, his hair and his laugh. She had truly missed him all this time. Thinking about him was one thing that could put her mind at ease. Of course if he asked she would instantly deny any connection to him what so ever. In all honesty, she may be in love with Sam, but she still loved Shane and wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, how long would Sam even be here? He might stay as long as the Glee club is surviving the rounds at regionals, but then what would keep him here? Shane was definitely the best choice. He was safe, kind and warm. Shane understood what Mercedes wanted and knew her so well. Sam was a fling that she had during the summer. Like Adele would say, a summer haze. Mercedes had to stop thinking about Sam. He just wasn't worth it.

Mercedes was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone vibrated on her nightstand. She picked it up and looked at who was texting her so late. She saw the name on the screen and sighed.

_Mercedes, I'd really love to talk to you. Not over text or anything, but in person. I really missed you while I was in Kentucky. Sorry that I sent this too late by the way. –Sam_

Mercedes took a deep breath and hit the reply button with her thumb.

_Sam, I don't want to do this sneaking around stuff. I have a boy friend and if you haven't noticed, he's monstrous. He could beat you into a bloody pulp…we'll talk tomorrow, okay?_

After about a minute of waiting for a reply Sam lit up her phone again. Her heart was beginning to beat faster and she couldn't help the blush and the flip in her stomach that occurred.

_I'm going to fight to get you back, Mercedes. Sweet dreams. _

She had to get some sleep before this boy gave her a heart attack.

Mercedes went to the school the next day dressed in the nines. She had her hair pinned back with soft curls, dark skinny jeans, black leather boots and a red off the shoulder sweater. She added blush to her cheeks for an extra cheery look. When Sam saw her in the hallway his jaw dropped.

Sam took off down the hallway to get near to her. This was his chance to talk to her about how he felt. He went behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Sam! What have I told you about trying to hold my hand in the hallway? I have a boy friend." She said with slight guilt. Sam pulled into the Astronomy classroom. He quickly shut the door and checked that no one was in the room. When the coast was clear, he stood in front of Mercedes.

"Mercedes, I really need to talk to you." He said as he looked her straight in the eye. He could tell she was trying not to smile. Mercedes was biting her tongue like she used to do in his car when they would be telling funny jokes together.

"Okay. Fine. Talk." She said with a half smile.

"I fell in love with you this summer. I know you like to deny it, but I know you fell in love with me too. We had more than a summer fling and I will go to my grave swearing that. I don't care how big and bad this boy friend of yours is, I will take him down even if it kills me. I would take on the world for you, 'Cedes. I hope you can see that." He said as he took her hands in his. He had forgotten how soft her hands were.

"Sam…I was in love with you. I will always be in love with you, but right now there are so many things that are pulling me in different directions. If you want to be here with me, I need to know that things with you are stable…safe. I don't know when you'll leave again and quite frankly I'm still upset about you leaving me the first time." She said with tears in her eyes. This was not how this talk was supposed to go. The pain that she had buried deep inside was something she never wanted to unlock ever again. Sam leaving in August was a huge blow. Of course she was happy for his family, but it wasn't fair that for the first time she felt love, he had to leave her.

"I can't promise you all of those things. That's why we need to live in the now. Like I always say, we need to hold on to sixteen. We will never have this chance again. I would hate it if you married Shane someday and not me, but for right now, I just want to give us a shot; to show the world that we can make it through anything." Sam said as he put gently touched Mercedes's cheek. Mercedes closed her eyes at the gentleness of his touch.

"Sam…I-I can't do this. Not right now. Not with Shane around. He's too good for me, and you're too good for me too." She said as she let go of his hands and walked through the door, shaking her head.

Mercedes found herself sitting in the choir room crying. She didn't notice Quinn coming into the room. After about a minute of staring at her, Quinn coughed. Mercedes popped her head up and quickly began wiping away her tears.

"Hi Quinn, that's a beautiful dress. Where'd you get it?" She said in a broken voice as she began to go down the steps and pretend like nothing was wrong with her.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" Quinn asked with worried eyes. If it was one thing Quinn hated, it was seeing Mercedes cry.

Mercedes sighed because she knew she was stuck in the Quinn trap. She wouldn't let go of this until she told her what was wrong. Mercedes took a seat in one of the chairs in the front row.

"Sam's back." Was all she said before her eyes began to tear up again.

"Yeah, I saw how excited you were about that yesterday." Quinn said as she took a seat next to her. Propping one leg over the other, she turned to face Mercedes.

"He wants me back, but I'm dating Shane. I love Shane, I really do, but Sam is so wonderful. I love him too and I feel so selfish. I don't think either of them deserve me." She said with her voice shaking, threatening to break.

It was hard hearing about Sam loving Mercedes. Quinn had loved the dorky blond at one time and she didn't appreciate him. Mercedes loved him and there was nothing Quinn could do to stop that relationship from growing. Quinn had to take her own advice and mature a little bit.

"I think you deserve Sam. Shane, he's sweet, but he doesn't look at you like Sam does. Sam loves you more than you could ever imagine. If he was that happy with me when we were dating, we might have worked, but I didn't deserve him. The only girl in this whole school who should be with him is you and I think he knows that too." Quinn said with a heavy sigh.

"You loved him didn't you?" Mercedes asked with a sniffle.

"Not like you do." Quinn said simply.

"Quinn, thank you. I'm really happy that you came in here." Mercedes said as she stood up. Quinn stood up with her. Mercedes outstretched her arms for a hug from Quinn. Quinn gave Mercedes a hug. After they ended their embrace they left the choir room laughing at one of the insults Santana had given Sam the day before.

"Did you hear that line about the pickle jar? Priceless." Quinn giggled.

"Where does she come up with that stuff?" Mercedes said through a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm so happy that you all like my story! You guys are the best! Thank you to everyone who favorite this story, reviewed and added it to their alerts. I really love the support you're giving me. So because of all the love I'm getting, here's a brand spanking new chapter just for you! Warning, more drama is beginning now.

Mercedes sped through the rest of her day going through the motions. She went to her classes, ate lunch and talked with her friends. She wanted to get through this day and go to practice after school. By the time her seventh period rolled around, she could barely focus on Shane due to the excitement she felt to see Sam.

"Mercy, are you okay? You seem really distracted." Shane said while he was writing down Spanish verbs on his notebook paper.

"Me? Distracted? No, I'm not distracted. Why would you say that?" She said as she began drumming her fingers on her desk.

"Well ever since Sam came back into town you seem different." He said with a frown on his face. Mercedes felt so guilty. She was just stringing Shane along on this ride. He didn't deserve this.

"Look, Shane…" Mercedes began. She was interrupted by Shane's hand on hers.

"Rumor has it, he's trying to get you back. Now I know he has that California shine on him, and I don't really compare, but if you do decide that you still like him, I want you to know that I love you. Even though it's going to hurt, if you like him back still, there's no hard feelings. You're amazing Mercedes and I just want what will make you happy." Shane said as he rubbed his fingers gently on the skin of her hand.

"I'm happy with you."She said as she looked at her desk.

"That doesn't sound too confident." Shane said with a sad smile.

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that." She said with a weak smile. What was she doing? Why couldn't she just simply say 'Look Shane, you're nice and stuff, but I don't want to date you anymore!'? What was she going to do when he found out she lied?

"I love you too." He said with a trace of a frown on his face. Mercedes got up and kissed Shane's cheek.

"I have to go. Glee club is having an emergency meeting and I have to be there." She said as she picked up her bag and began to take off. Before she could exit the room, Shane opened his mouth to say something.

"What if I joined the Glee club?" Shane asked, looking down at his desk. Mercedes held in a shudder. Sam and Shane being in the same room for more than a few seconds wasn't really a comforting thought.

"Shane, sweetie, you're already so busy with football and everything, I just think another extracurricular will be too much."

"Do you think I can't handle it?"

"I think you can handle it, I just don't think it's the best choice." She said with a smile. What was Mercedes doing? This was so rude of her. If Shane wanted to join the Glee Club why should she be denying him? It would make him happy. It wouldn't make Sam happy, but it would make Shane happy.

"Actually, maybe you should audition. We always need new guys in it. You can come with me to the meeting." Mercedes said as she gave him her hand.

"Okay." He said with an unenthusiastic smile.

Mercedes and Shane walked to the choir room hand in hand. When they had reached their destination, they saw that mostly everyone was in the room talking amongst themselves. They saw that everyone was staring at Shane. Mr. Schuester dismissed the kids to their seats. Mercedes sat Shane up front with her.

"Alright kids, we need to have another fundraiser to go to Nationals this year. I really believe in this group, but we need the dough. Any ideas?" Mr. Schuester announced to the class as he waited for hands to go up.

Suddenly, the door flew open and revealed a flustered Sam.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late. I was helping a freshman with their locker." He said with a smile. Mercedes looked at his smile and practically melted to the floor. He was just so cute…

"That's fine, Sam. Take a seat." Mr. Schuester said, excusing Sam for being tardy. Sam took one look at Mercedes and was slowly coming to a rage.

"Why is he here?" He said pointedly to Shane as he walked by Mercedes to sit by her.

"He wanted to try out for New Directions, so I would like Mr. Schue to listen to his audition." Mercedes said with a smile at Shane, tightening her grip on his hand.

Mr. Schuester gave Shane a look and told him to take his place in front of the choir. Shane took a deep breath and looked at Mercedes for comfort. She gave him a small smile and she took a deep breath.

. Mercedes really needed to know it felt to be in his shoes. Seeing Sam look at her with love in his eyes was almost too much for him. Why was she so in love with him? What did Sam have that he didn't? Mercedes had done so many things to help him and now she was falling in love with Sam all over again. Really, what was the point of even trying out for Glee club? To show her that he could be just like Sam? To show Mercedes that he could provide for her just as much as Sam can if not more? What exactly was he trying to prove?

Shane was so lost in his thoughts; he couldn't concentrate on the song as the band played behind him, waiting for him to sing. Shane shook his head and gently said, "I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm sorry everyone. I can't even sing." Shane said, tears filling his eyes with each word he spoke. He left the choir room in a quiet shuffle. Mercedes stared at him walking away and looked at Sam. She got up out of her seat and followed Shane outside to the hallway.

The hallway was empty except for Shane sitting against on locker. Shane had his head in his hands. Mercedes sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She gently asked as she took one of his hands. She rubbed her thumb against his skin.

"No, I'm not. I'm falling apart because everything is wrong. It doesn't add up." He said with a sad smile.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with concern. Mercedes knew exactly what this was leading up to.

"I'm not the first person to make you feel beautiful. I know that. I'm not your first love and hell, I might even be a rebound because I see the way you look at Sam. I could only pray that you would look at me that same way someday. Deep down though, I know that's not going to happen. Not with me, not with anyone else who finds space in your heart. It'll always be Sam Evans. Am I happy about that? No I'm not. I mean, how on Earth could I ever be happy about that? My drop dead gorgeous girl friend wants to date her ex. That's a messed up situation, but that's one thing we need to learn…love is messed up. It has its highs and lows, but right now I'm in a low and I don't want to bring you down with me. It just wouldn't be fair for you." Shane said as he let go of Mercedes's hand.

Mercedes felt pricks in the back of her eyes. Tears threatened to push through.

"If that's really how you feel," she began before choking up. "If that's really how you feel, I think it would be best for us to break up." Shane only nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right. Have fun singing. Your voice really is amazing. You're amazing. I only hope Sam knows that." Shane said as he stood up. Mercedes gave him a long hug. Shane let go and walked down the hallway with tears filling his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Okay, so I have never gotten more than five alerts on my other stories but this one seems really popular so far. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, favorite or alerted this story. I feel so bad because I never update very quickly. I'll try to be better about that this year! I love you all so much. Did you guys see tonight's episode? All the songs were simply amazing. I freaking love Glee so much. Gah. Well on with the story then, shall we? Before I start fan girl screaming again. Pfft, who does that?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own anything except for my ideas. Characters and the whole Glee world is Ryan Murphy's. Sucks for me to suck, I guess.

Mercedes walked slowly into the choir room. She saw Tina look at her with a concerned expression. How could she explain what had just happened? Mr. Schuester was watching her as well. The air in the room was tense. Sam had his hands in fists by his side.

"So is he trying out?" Sam said with anger in his voice. Mercedes gently shook her head, her waves bouncing around her shoulders. She sat in a chair at the front of the room at looked at Mr. Schuester. He gave her a small smile and proceeded with class. Mercedes couldn't suggest songs for nationals seeing how low her self-confidence was in herself. She really did love Shane, just not in the same way that she felt for Sam.

The last summer with Sam was filled with passion, chemistry and love all rolled into a box filled with a gift of longing. Without Sam it was like a part of her really did die and all she could do was take what was left of her and put it with something that didn't naturally fit into her heart. This new piece of her was fragile and already broken. With Shane it had mended with fragments of tape. Not duct tape or anything strong, just simple Dollar General tape. She had no way of controlling her heart and what her heart was telling her was that she needed Sam.

After choir was dismissed, Sam took off towards Mercedes. He had to know what happened out in the hall. She hadn't spoken a word to him since the hallway incident and he couldn't stand her being upset with him. He finally caught up to her.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" He said as he stood beside her. She moved so she could stand in front of him. She looked him in the eyes with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm fine. I broke up with Shane. It never felt right with him. I just want to be alone right now. Sorry." Mercedes began to turn around and walk away. "At least let me walk you to your car. It's cold outside and late." Mercedes nodded her head and allowed him to walk beside her.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Sam asked as he walked her down the hallway.

"No Sam. I don't really want to talk right now." She said stress leaking into her voice. Sam looked down at the floor. He felt really terrible about what happened between them. It was never like this. He saw how happy she was before he intervened with Shane. If he hadn't had said anything this would be so different between them. He probably wouldn't have a chance with her still, but at least she would be happy.

"I feel like I ruined everything. I can go back to Tennessee if you really want me to." Sam said with his lips pouting a little. The sad thing was, he was completely serious. He felt terrible for making Mercedes this upset.

Sam felt a strong pull on his shoulders and he saw Mercedes looking him straight in the eye.

"Samuel Michael Evans if you _ever_ leave me again I will fall apart. Do not even joke about you leaving again. Do you know how much that _hurt _me? I was broken for the longest time. When you were gone I turned cold. I turned my back against Rachel and Kurt. I thought I was somebody I wasn't. With you gone I was no longer myself. With you back I can finally feel happiness again. Do you understand what I went through this whole school year? Pretending I was someone amazing and talented? Do you think a heart break repairs over night? How could you even say something like that to me after all this? I mean, how _dare_ you." Mercedes said with tears stuck in her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of Sam. He didn't deserve the satisfaction.

Sam felt a stabbing in his chest. How could he say that to her? He knew how she felt. Hell, he lived it. When he was in Tennessee it took everything he had not to call her every second of the day. He had tried so hard to live without her. He knew he was nothing without Mercedes. This wasn't some angsty teenage love movie he's ever watched, this was the painstakingly hard drama he always wanted to feel. This was what love felt like. Seeing Mercedes that upset broke his heart even more than it had been broken when he left.

Sam gently wiped the tears off her face.

"Don't." Mercedes warned as she tried to turn. Sam held a grip on her arm, causing her not to leave.

"Mercedes, I have never meant to intentionally hurt you that much. I have missed you ever since I moved to Tennessee. Without you I felt like I could never reach my dreams or my full potential. I felt stupid for losing you and letting you go. I'm so sorry. I will never leave you ever again. I promise with my whole heart."

"I can't just take you back Sam. Not after everything that has happened. I need something more than an empty promise. I need you to prove to me that this is real not just for me, but for yourself. I have been hurt so much in my life by people. I just want one thing in my life to be special and real. Just once." She said as she began to walk down the hallway again.

"I will make it up to you. I don't care how much I'll have to work for your trust again. Mercedes I never stopped loving you. Don't you ever doubt that." Sam said as he opened the door for her. They were in the parking lot now, nearing her silver SUV.

"I never did, Sam. I never doubted you." Mercedes said as he opened her car door for her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She slid into her car and turned on the engine. He gave her a small wave as she began to pull out of her parking spot and drive away. She gave him a smile in return and left the school.

Mercedes would be his. Even if his life depended on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with work and school. Bleh. Here's a new chapter. I'm really happy that some of you guys still added this story to your favorites and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. I love you all.

It wasn't over when Sam put a letter on her desk Monday morning. It wasn't over when he sang sad love songs to her in Glee club Tuesday after school. It certainly wasn't over when Sam brought two bouquets of roses and tulips to her house on Wednesday. Wherever she was Sam was two steps away from her with some grand romantic gesture waiting to be seen. In all honesty, she was getting sick of it. The romantic gestures weren't what made her drawn to Sam.

What had finally gotten Mercedes Jones to be with him last summer was when he took her hand at prom when no one else would. What had opened her up to him was the fact that he held her when she cried his arms over how much she didn't want to see Kurt or Rachel at school because she knew she was the third wheel. The final feeling of love was completely mutual when he took her by the hand and told her he loved two weeks before he moved away. Their summer had been so simple and beautiful but now he was going overboard with his serenades and flowers. Mercedes didn't need to wooed. She needed to be accepted and loved.

So when Sam decided to come by her locker with a box of chocolates and roses that was when she had enough.

"Hell to the no." She flatly stated as she slammed her locker and turned to his smiling face.

"What's wrong? Do you not like these?" He said with a frown starting to grow. Annoyance grew in Mercedes chest.

"Does it matter? Does it matter how I feel at all?" She said angrily. Her temper was beginning to rise.

"Of course it does. What's wrong?" Sam said as he put the flowers and chocolate on the floor. Mercedes let out a frustrated sigh and began running her fingers through her hair in frustration; taking it out on her curls.

"Sam, all this is wrong. None of this is _real._ I want someone who will make me comfortable and loved. I don't want to feel like I'm being courted! This Valentine's Day crap is bullshit and it's March! I don't want flowers or serenades every day. I need long talks in your car. A hug when I'm hurt. The thing I need most of all is space. You're suffocating me. I'm sorry for treating you like this, but it's how I feel. There are so many that I fell in love with you for but none of these is it. I'm independent. I don't need a man throwing all of this at me." Mercedes said. A deep breath escaped her throat as she saw Sam stare at her silence. There seemed to be silence in the hall. Sam kept his eyes on her face with an unreadable expression.

"I'm really sorry. You do deserve space. I just wanted to prove to you that you could trust me again." He said before walking away down the hall. Mercedes had tears stinging her eyes as she watched him walk away. She picked up the flowers and chocolates and stuffed them in the trash. She had enough roses in her room to make a garden anyways.

The rest of the day went by without even a blink from Sam. The silence that she was given was surprising, but relaxing at the same time. Finally she had to time to reflect on how she felt without having gifts thrown in her face. Mercedes did miss Sam though. He had a way of always being there for her when she needed him most. Hopefully after the way she treated him he would still want to be her friend.

Sam stared at the contact in his phone. He was not going to lose her. Not like this. How could he have been so stupid? He already had Mercedes. He just needed to prove to her that he was the guy she always dreamed about. He had to get her back no matter what.

So he left her alone for a full week. It was a long week of silence. He wanted to show her that he could wait for the time they could have with each other. He was done with all of the schemes to get her back. This time he would wait for her to want him. Not only to want him but to need him.

That's why he was so surprised to see her come up to him after Glee rehearsal on Friday.

"Sam, do you want to hang out with me tonight?" Mercedes asked bashfully.

She looked so beautiful in a pale blue, knee length dress with a white empire sash across her waist. Her hair was done in soft curls. She looked breath taking.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Where do you want to go?" He asked with curiosity coating his voice.

"How about the secret spot we had during the summer? I could meet you there at around nine tonight. Is that okay with you?" She asked with a smile. Sam gave her a grin back and told her that yes, he would meet her there.

The hours passed by slowly as he waited for it to be nine. He had gotten on Facebook and Tumblr. Updated his blog about fifteen times and updated his status a whopping twenty. It was no wonder that his friends were getting annoyed with him. After a few hours of updating, Sam saw that the clock read eight fifty. He put on his letterman's jacket and his red chucks. He slowly crept down the stairs to the front door and slowly walked out of the house.

He walked around the different streets in Lima until he got to the dirt road him and Mercedes would walk to to meet each other during the summer. The road led him to a small creek that showed all the stars surrounding Ohio. There were two dents in the ground where Sam and Mercedes would sit and talk for hours on end. This was the spot where they fell in love. Sam felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach as he saw Mercedes sitting in her usual spot on the ground overlooking the water.

"Hi, Sam." She said as she patted the ground next to her. She was wearing a sweatshirt that came off of her shoulder slightly and boots over her ripped up jeans. Her hair was still in the soft waves that they were in earlier. How crazy was it that he could almost always be mesmerized by her?

"Hey Mercedes. Crazy that we're back here, isn't it?" He said as he sat down next to her. She gave him a hug. He smelt vanilla in her hair. He loved being in her embrace. She made him feel so comfortable.

"It is. I would still come back here after you left. I would just listen to the water and think of you." She admitted to him with a blush rushing to her cheeks. Sam smiled at her.

"I would stare at the stars in Kentucky and wonder if you missed me." He said with a blush turning his cheeks pink. Mercedes let out a small giggle.

"Of course I missed you. I loved you Sam."

"Do you still love me?" He asked with a slight waver of confusion in his voice.

"Hold that thought. Remember how we used to play the questions game out here?"

"The record for us was question two hundred and forty-two. We stayed up all night for that."

"I loved it. Tonight we're only going to play ten questions though. You can save your last question if you want." Mercedes offered. Sam smiled as he remembered all their late nights just talking and listening to the beat of each other's hearts.

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Sure. Why did you come back to Lima?" She asked as she laid down on the grass.

"To see you. Why did you go out with Shane?" He asked with a sad expression on his face.

"He was there. He came up to me and made me feel better after you were gone. He's a good guy." Mercedes said simply.

"Did you see any other girls while you were gone?"

"No. Do you still listen to country music?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do. I'm obsessed." Mercedes giggled. She began to snuggle closer to Sam. "Why did you choose me last year?"

"Mercedes, you are beautiful, talented and an amazing person. Why wouldn't I pick you?" Sam asked as he held her.

"Does that count as a question?" Mercedes asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yes."

"I don't know. I just feel like I don't compare to anyone else, I guess."

"You're right. You don't compare to them." Sam said. Mercedes smile turned into a confused look as she looked at him. Hurt was detected in her eyes.

"You don't compare because you're better than any other girl out there." Sam said as he kissed her head.

"Thank you, Sam. Why do you say sweet things like that?" She asked.

"Because it makes you smile that gorgeous smile of yours." Sam said with a laugh. Mercedes hit his forearm playfully.

"Do you still love me?" Sam asked as his facial expression turned from playful to serious.

"I never stopped loving you, Sam." Mercedes said quietly. "Do you still love me?"

"Miss Mercedes Jones, I am so in love with you. You're my everything. I don't know what I would do without you." Sam said as he kissed her cheek. Mercedes giggled again.

"I love everything about you, Sam. I just want things to be back like they used to be." She said with a sigh.

"They can. We can make it better than last time."

"I'm afraid that everyone will get into our business."

"I don't care about that. I'll just tell them to leave us alone. It'll work out. We can't keep hiding like this."

"I guess you're right, Sam. Can I just stay here with you tonight? I'm too lazy to move." Mercedes said as she started to close her eyes.

"Of course you can. Goodnight Mercedes."


End file.
